


Made In The AM

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, morning malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Won't you stay til the AM? All my favorite conversations always made in the AMStrange conversations are the best when they're made in the morning





	Made In The AM

**Day One**

"Wow. That was....that was...."

"Mind blowing? Life changing? Or are you at a loss for words?"

"All of the above, actually. Was your first time this special too?"

Magnus turned onto his side in bed. He reached up and moved a strand of black hair off Alec's forehead and smile softly. "No. But you made it feel like it was my first time all over again. It felt special this time."

Alec beamed. "I did that? I made it feel special to you?"

Magnus laughed. "Of course! I care about you. Why wouldn't it feel special?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad it was with you."

He leaned in and kissed Magnus before getting up and getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Magnus asked. He sat up in bed and watched Alec pull a shirt on over his head. "Please tell me you're not leaving already."

Alec looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I know it feels like a one night stand but I have to get back to the institute. Valentine is still on the loose-"

"I know, I know. Go be a hero, Shadowhunter." Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled up at Alec as the Shadowhunter leaned down, placing a gentle hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him.

"I'll see you later?" Alec whispered, voice hoarse and a little breathless from their kiss.

"Always," Magnus said back, and watched his beautiful man leave the apartment.

**Day Two**

"Two nights in a row? One might insinuate that you're a sex addict, Alexander."

Alec groaned as Magnus' lips sucked on his neck rune. "Ugh, shut up. I'm not a sex addict. Maybe I'm just addicted to you?"

Magnus snorted. "Smooth. Cheesy, but smooth nonetheless." He leaned in again, gripping Alec's hair and tugging it gently which made the Shadowhunter moan in pleasure. "Do you have a hair pulling kink or something?"

"What? No. It just-it feels good when you tug on it. I can't explain it-"

When Alec began to sputter, Magnus placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. You don't have to explain yourself to me. If something feels good, then just sit back and enjoy it."

Which is what Alec did. Magnus continued to tug at his black locks and kiss him fervently, their kisses often sloppy and uncoordinated but in Alec's mind they were the best kisses; the ones that were unplanned or the ones that were just plain messy because either one or both of them just want to be near each other and share the same breath.

"I'm curious as to what other kinks you may be hiding from me...." Magnus whispered into the Shadowhunter's collarbone. "Are they deep dark secrets? Do you like spanking?"

Alec let out a small giggle. Only Magnus was capable of making him laugh like that. "Spanking? Absolutely not. I've never had anyone spank me apart from my mother but that was to discipline me."

Magnus shrugged. "This is no different. We make up a set of rules and if you disobey the rules, I have to spank you."

Alec stared at the warlock in disgust. "Is that....allowed?"

"If both or more parties agree to the terms, yes. It's allowed."

"Oh," Alec breathed. "Okay. I'm not sure if I'm fully comfortable with my boyfriend spanking me like I'm his child...."

Magnus bowed his head. "And I respect that. I'd never do anything that made you uncomfortable. Just letting you know now."

Alec kissed his boyfriend's neck with a smile. "I know. That's why I'm so comfortable with you." He paused, pulling back just enough to smirk up at Magnus. "Can you pull at my hair again? It felt really nice."

Magnus roared with laughter. "Whatever you want, Alec. Whatever you want."

**Day Three**

They had sex again on the third night and it was that night when Magnus became deeply concerned about Alec's mental state. Not that he was complaining about Alec coming around the past few days but the Shadowhunter had been coming around his place for days now and he showed no visible signs of being in a hurry to go back to the institute.

"Is everything okay back at the institute?" He asked that morning when they were both awake. "You don't seem to be too much in a rush to get back to work."

Alec turned his head to look at him. His hazel eyes were still filled with sleep but his smile was as bright as ever. "Everything's fine. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you. Just enjoy the peace and quiet while we have it."

Smiling softly, Magnus traced the ridges of Alec's stomach with a finger, admiring the bumps and curves of his valley of abdominal muscles. "I guess you're right. It's been a while since there was ever any peace and quiet around here. At least for me, anyway."

Alec snorted. "I don't even know the meaning of the word. It's only with you do I ever really know what it means."

A soft snort came from Alec's chest. As he looked down at Magnus, the warlock was looking at him through dark lashes, nose wrinkled but with an amused expression on his face.

"Alexander," he said between laughs, "you're so cheesy. It's unbelievable how cheesy you are. I didn't know this was what I was going to be getting myself into when we started dating-"

"Stop," Alec laughed, nudging him with an elbow. "Like I said before. I feel comfortable with you. I can release my inner cheese when I'm around you."

"Fair enough. What kind of cheese would you be? If you were a block of cheese, I mean."

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. Cheddar? Mozzarella? This isn't something I think about often. Or at all for that matter."

Magnus snuggled into his chest with a smile. "Don't worry about it. That's a conversation starter for another time."

**Day 5**

Magnus discovered that Alec had back dimples. There at the bottom of his spine, just above the waistband of his boxer briefs, were two small dimples in his lower back. When he bent over to tie his shoes that morning, Magnus placed his forefinger on one dimple and his middle finger on the other.

This made Alec freeze in place. "Magnus....what are you doing?"

"Touching your back dimples. Which are insanely adorable, by the way. They're so cute," Magnus began to make cooing noises as he poked Alec's back, making the Shadowhunter laugh. 

"Stop! Why are you so weird? They're just dimples. Nothing special," he wiggled away as Magnus reached for them again. "Go away. Or I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I'd only follow you," Magnus retorted, rather stubbornly. "Really, Alec? You think I'd let you sleep on the couch when I have all this room on this king size bed of mine?"

Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus stretched out on the bed, pulling a shirt on over his head. "I suppose not. If I tried you'd just Portal me into bed or something. Or make the cushions suck me into another dimension." He grabbed his gear, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the lips. "I'll be back later tonight. I'll order from the Jade Wolf. Make it a date."

"Sounds good," Magnus smiled. He kissed Alec again and slyly slipped a hand under the back of his shirt to touch the dimples again.

"Magnus-"

"I'm sorry. They're just so cute. Can you blame me?"

**Day 7**

"Is that my shirt you're wearing?" Magnus asked that morning as he made breakfast. Alec had padded into the kitchen, his hair in a state of disarray and yawning uncontrollably.

Alec looked down at himself. "Huh. Didn't even notice. I just grabbed whatever I found on the floor. I'll go change-"

"No. It's fine. It fits you....kind of." Magnus peered over his shoulder as Alec sat at the counter. The shirt was a little short at the waist and the sleeves were a little loose around his biceps, whereas as on Magnus the sleeves were tight. "I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Alec beamed. "I didn't know you could cook. You've been hiding this skill from me."

Magnus chuckled. "I wasn't hiding, you goof. You just never asked me if I could," he popped a strip of bacon into his mouth and winked.

Alec shovelled whatever he had on his plate into his mouth, moaning in pleasure with each bite. "Holy crap. This so good. So much better than Izzy's cooking."

Smiling, Magnus slid his hand into Alec's. "That's good. That's always good. Isabelle's food isn't exactly the greatest-but don't tell her I said that."

Alec laughed. "I won't. Trust me. She's better off not knowing the truth." He shoved the last piece of toast in his mouth before brushing the crumbs off the counter and putting them in the garbage. "I actually have the day off if you want to go out and do anything."

"You have the day off? Seriously?"

"Seriously. So if you want to go see a movie or go out to eat, I'm okay with whatever."

Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek and hugged him. "You're amazing. Has anyone ever told you that before? Because you should be told that everyday for the rest of your life."

Alec's cheeks turned red. "Thanks. You're more amazing, though."

"Oh hush. Come on. Let's go to Central Park for a walk and feed the ducks."

Alec's eyes lit up. "Okay! Jace hates going there, even for missions. He has some sort of vendetta against them. It's weird."

"Actually," Magnus said, "it's not. I knew someone just like him a long time ago. It's a little strange how much they're alike...." He shrugged. "But that's all in the past. Let's go. It's a bit chilly out so dress up warmly."

"Yes mom," Alec grumbled. This earned himself a playful shove and another kiss on the cheek. "Do you want your shirt back?"

Magnus looked down at the flattering shirt on Alec. "No. Keep it. It looks much better on you anyway."


End file.
